


This is Not The Graduate

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She looked back at Leo and Toby, standing for their own separate reasons.





	This is Not The Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**This is Not The Graduate**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/?  
**Category(s):** Fluff  
**Character(s):** The Senior Staff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** She looked back at Leo and Toby, standing for their own separate reasons  
**Author's Note:** sometimes I take things too seriously...I just wanted to be goofy for a little while. I hope you like it. 

CJ stood at the altar trying to fight the waves of nausea as they rippled through her body.  She focused on the priest; tried to hear his words about hope, faith, and love.  Michael, to his credit, looked incredibly calm.  She had not had the chance to talk to him in the last 24 hours...CJ didn’t know how he felt.  A week ago, they fought.  He told her that she was not ready to make the leap.  CJ denied it, but standing here now she wasn’t at all sure.

"If there’s anyone who feels these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

CJ held her breath.  She always did during this part of the ceremony.

"CJ?"

Her head snapped back when she heard Leo’s voice.

"Don't do this CJ; you don’t have to do this."

She looked at him in horror.  No, no, this could not be happening.

"CJ!" Toby leaped from his pew.  "CJ, don’t marry him."

"Oh dear God." She mumbled.

CJ turned to Michael.  He looked horrified and ready for a fight.  CJ took his hand.

"I don’t know what to say." She whispered.

"Tell the Peanut Gallery to shut the hell up so that we can get married Claudia."

She looked back at Leo and Toby, standing for their own separate reasons.  She stalked down the aisle, grabbing Leo by the hand and dragging him along.

"Follow me Toby." She snapped.

He did as she asked.

"Who the hell are you, Abbott and Costello?" she asked, once they stood in the vestibule.

"We’re certainly not working together." Toby said.

"CJ, if you can tell me that you love Michael and not me than I have no choice but to bless the union." Leo said.

"Wow, Leo, thanks for your blessing.  What’s your story Sundance?"

"I have loved you for 15 years.  I cannot watch you marry someone you don’t love."

CJ looked back into the church.  There was complete disarray...Michael spoke with the priest.

"Look, you say you loved me so much for 15 years but you married another woman and still pine after her."

"I don’t pine after Andi!" Toby exclaimed.

Leo wore a smug smile on his face.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face McGarry.  You're the one who wants me to be his lover, best friend, whore, sponsor, and savior.  God forbid anyone knew we were actually seeing each other.  That’s pretty much blown by the way."

"CJ..." they both started.

"Stop it!  This is not _The Graduate_...I cannot just run and catch the bus with one of you.  What the hell were you two thinking?"

"He is going to strangle the joy from you." Toby said.  "I see it already, and I hate it."

CJ turned her back on both of them.  Making eye contact with Michael was impossible; he would not turn away from the priest.

"Either way I choose, someone gets hurt." She said.  "Two some ones really."

"I would rather have you be with Toby than that horse’s ass." Leo said.

"I would rather have it be me too." Toby replied.

Both CJ and Leo glared at him.  A commotion outside sent them to the doors of the church. Some of the guests made their way there too.

"C’mon Claudia Jean, I’ll be your knight on shining Harley."

Josh Lyman sat on a motorcycle parked behind the limo that was supposed to take the newlyweds to their reception.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo asked.

"Unlike some people, I've got CJ’s heart foremost on my mind." Josh said.  "C’mon, lets go for a ride."

CJ threw off her veil, ran down the steps, and hopped on the back of the hog.  She put on the helmet Josh handed her.

"See you Monday." Josh said.

He revved up the engine, tearing off down the quiet street.

" _The Graduate_ certainly didn’t end like that." Sam said.  He was standing out on the steps with the rest of the senior staff.

"I hate him." Toby grumbled.


End file.
